Delivery
by BennieWaffles
Summary: Her bike's wrecked. She's close to a Taki's. So why not order delivery to her house, and hitch a ride back home? It would be a lot easier if the delivery guy wasn't do darn hot. Clace. Rated Kplus, mild language. OOC. AH. AU. Cute one-shot.
1. The Crash

**Delivery**

 **Sum: Her bike's wrecked. She's close to a Taki's. So why not order delivery to her house, and hitch a ride back home? It would be a lot easier if the delivery guy wasn't do darn hot. Clace. Rated Kplus, mild language. OOC. AH. AU. Cute one-shot.**

 **A/N: Still on a streak, not planning to stop. I'm thinking about becoming a one-shot writer entirely, just because I suck at stories. Planning to delete all my stories, actually, except equations because those are basically one-shot. But if I write a story, the first three chapters are usually strong and then they just start getting less and less and less. So I'm thinking of just focusing on one-shots.**

 **Heeere we go.**

 **You guys seem to be loving my one-shots XD**

 **Thanks for the love xoxoxoxo**

...

...

...

So, her bike was basically done for.

The chain was off, one of the tires had popped and the rubber handles were ripped off the steer. Also, the saddle had seen better days.

Clary's parents wouldn't be very happy, but she'd had this bike since she was 13. Because, you know, she hadn't really grown since she was 13. She remained at the proud height of 5'2. Probably forever.

She came from a rich, loving family. She had it well. But, of course, that didn't exactly stop the bullying at school. Thanks to her height, people always loved to pick on her, 'til it progressed to straight up beatings after school by the pussyfart posse. Also known as the bitch squad.

The bitch squad consisted of Kaelie, Seelie, Sebastian (Kaelie's boyfriend) and Meliorn (Seelie's boyfriend). The boys usually took watch while the girls did whatever they liked: scratching, slapping, kicking with their high heels, tearing her books apart and throwing water over her. They were real meanies.

She really didn't have anyone helping her. Her best friend Simon used to try, but he eventually got threatened and then he stopped hanging out with her to save his own ass.

It wasn't that she was weak, because she definitely fought back. But sometimes, Sebastian—the strongest one—would hold her back. Now that was something she couldn't fight against.

She didn't know exactly why they did it, but she had an idea. She caught Kaelie and Seelie making out once, so she suspected they picked on others and had the school's most popular boys as partners to hide their sexuality. Smart, but stupid.

Her bike lost its life just a block away from Taki's, the walk was short and with her constant train of thought she was there sooner than she expected.

It didn't really help that it was raining; raining made her calm, which made her think more, which made her endlessly distracted.

She pushed open the glass doors to her favorite restaurant, already smelling a mix of pancakes and burgers, coffee and steak. Yummy.

It sort of had a retro vibe, with checkered floor and red booths, but tables as well. There was Andy Warhol and Keith Haring style art all over the walls. There weren't many people at 7 PM on a Wednesday, surpisingly. Wednesdays were busy days for the people of Alicante. She didn't know why, they just were. It seemed as if everyone worked late that day.

Luckily, because of her family's wealth, she didn't have to work yet. Many teenagers her age, at her school for example, had jobs.

She didn't. A small victory.

She walked to the counter, where Isabelle Lightwood, one of her sort of friends, was making her shifts.

''Hey, Clary. What can I get you?''

''I'd like delivery of a mozzarella pizza, chocolate chip pancakes, a double shot espresso and a pistachio milkshake. One sugar with the coffee. Please.''

Izzy lifted one of her eyebrows. Damn her. ''Suprising someone at home, or something?''

Clary blushed. ''No, I—um.. I sort of need a ride home. My bike's wrecked.''

Izzy laughed, before staring at her incredulously. ''Why not call a cab? It's Alicante, after all.''

Alicante was basically known as the New York of Idris, with lots of skyscrapers and busy streets.

''Because I'm hungry.'' Her stomach growled to support her point.

Izzy chuckled shaking her head before calling over her shoulder.

''Jace, special delivery!''

 _Jace?_ He must be new.

''New guy?''

''Yup, he just moved into town. Goes to St. Xavier's.'' Izzy answered her unspoken question.

''Lucky bastard.'' Clary mumbled.

She had asked her parents tons of times to transfer her to the private school, but they had refused.

After all, she had never told them about the bullying. If they asked about the scratches of their nails on her face, she always automatically said that it was Simon's cat. They didn't even know that she had stopped hanging out with Simon a year ago.

She decided, then and there, it was time to tell them.

So, tomorrow, she would. Or, the day after that. Or the day after that...

 _Stop that, tomorrow it is_.

''What's up, Iz?'' Out came the fucking hottest guy on the goddamn planet.

First off, he was _tall_. Like, 6'-bloody-4 tall. Next off, fucking _golden_. Like, golden, gently curled hair that seemed so _fucking_ silky, she wanted to touch her hands all over it. It tumbled over his forehead in the sexiest, messiest way. Her hands were fucking twitching to sketch him. He had a muscular ass build, like it was a big dude, but not too big. He still had this weird grace to him, like a cat, or a lion. His long lashes framed his golden eyes. Like, not amber, not honey, but _golden_ eyes. His face was angular and sharp, _daamnnn that jawline fuck me uppppppp bitch_ , and his _cheekbones_. _Poooohh,_ they could cut her up sooo good. He had this delicious, narrow mouth which made his yummy manliness even clearer. She just wanted to kiss and bite and lick those lips yesssss.

It seemed, which fed her incredibly small ego a bit, that he was checking her out as well, his eyes focused on her lips, mainly.

''She needs a ride home and food. So you're going to take care of it.''

His eyes traveled up and down her body. ''I sure as fuck am, _shit_.''

She didn't know _why_ he seemed so impressed, she was just an innocent, nerdy girl. She did have to admit, she was dressed with a little more care than usual. She had chosen a tight thank top that sat sort of low on her chest, showing a reasonable amount of boobage. Her push-up bra definitely helped a ton. To cover her butt she was wearing tight, low-waist jeans with ripped knees and combat boots. Around her shoulder she had her beaten up, plaid black backpack.

''Clary, that'll be €38,95, please.''

She paid with a €50 bill, taking her change.

''It'll be done in ten.''

''Y'know, Imma steal Spitfire for a bit, 'til the food's done.'' Jace intervened.

Clary blushed, looking at her shoes.

He grabbed her hand, which had been previously fidgetting at her nails, gently tugging her to an empty booth.

The feeling that went through her when their hands touched was something that she had never felt before, like static electricity sparked between their fingers, entering her blood and making her whole body hum.

They sat down, him across from her.

''So, Clary, right?''

''Yup.'' She blushed as he stared at her intensely.

''You're hot.''

She froze, staring at him incredulously. ''I—I—then, you must have lousy taste in women.''

''Are you kidding? I just don't go for fake bimbos. You? You're gorgeous.''

She laughed. ''If you think _I'm_ 'gorgeous', then you will faint when you see the other girls in town. I mean, just look at Izzy.''

Izzy was a gorgeous girl, tall, giant boobs, perfect ass and slim waist. Gorgeous face, just utter perfection.

''Seriously? Not really my type.'' He chuckled.

''And I am?''

''Honest? I hook-up with a lot of girls, so I usually go for the bimbos. But I came to this town for a change. So I decided to go for the girls that were actually my type instead of just the easy ones. Like, right now, I'm making a conscious effort to not put my walls up and be a cocky ass jerk.''

''That's good, I guess. So, you go to St. Xavier's?''

''Yup, let me guess, you go to Alicante High?''

''Yeah.''

''So, I'll have to change schools?'' He grinned at her.

She blushed. ''Honestly, I think _I_ have to change schools.'' She half mumbled, not really wanting to explain herself but at the same time wanting to pour her heart out.

''Why's that?''

''I'm sort of... bullied I guess...''

''Who do I need to beat up?'' It was really weird, his eyes immediately got this protective and pissed glance. Like he actually cared about her. Something that didn't happen too often.

''Clary, your order's up. Jace, take her home!''

...

...

...

''So,'' he strapped his seatbelt, ''where do you live?''

''J. Shadowhunter Avenue, the first big ass house you see.''

''That's the expensive neigbourhood, right?''

''Yup.''

He nodded, started up the car.

The drive was silent, but a comfortable silence, y'know?

And then everything sort of went sideways.

The light turned green, Jace pressed the gas, and a car coming from the right decided to ignore the red light.

Jace pressed on his breaks, hard, just on time.

His hand automatically shot out, putting it on Clary's chest so she would be thrown forward.

Cars honked behind them, but the car directly behind them luckily stopped before hitting them.

Everything was fine.

''What a _dick_.''

Clary, blushed, in shock.

Jace drove on again.

''Your first instict was to save me?''

He hesitated, scratching his head. ''I'm a delivery guy, my first instinct is to, umm... save the food.'' He chuckled a little awkwardly.

Clary laughed.

''But, if it helps, my first instinct would also be to save you. B'cus, y'know, you're cute.''

Clary smiled at him, blushing.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

...

...

...

She put down the bags of food on the table after he had helped her to the door with the bags.

She was still smiling, like she couldn't stop.

And then she froze.

She didn't have his number, she had no way to contact him whatsoever.

'' _Fuck!_ ''

Even though she didn't feel like eating anymore, after her eventful encounter with Jace, she ate the pizza anyway, putting the pancakes in the fridge for breakfast, tomorrow.

As she opened the box of pizza, she saw a little paper pasted to the box.

 _Call me, cutie_

 _Xoxoxo Jace_

With his number beneath it.

How he managed to do it, she had no idea. Maybe when he got the bags out of the trunk, or maybe he had spotte her before he left the kitchen in the first place. She didn't know.

But she made sure to ask him as she called him up at before she went to sleep.

 **A/N: Yaaay, happy endings are fun :)**

 **Check out my other one-shots, I've got a bunch for you to enjoy, all fluffy and cute with a happy ending. Except two of my older ones... those are particularily happy. You can really see how I feel judging by my one-shots, it's quite funny.**

 **Leave me your thoughts in a review, and maybe an idea for the next one-shot? Or PM me an idea. What I usually do is I go on Tumblr or NotAlwaysRight and I look for cute stories, and those inspire me. Like I once saw a Tumblr post about a guy automatically putting his hand out to save his bestfriend, but he was a pizza delivery guy, so it was actually to save the food. That's the one that inspired this lil' story. So PM me or review some cute stories you have, I will enjoy them and take inspiration from them :)**

 **Waffles out 3**

 **Didn't proofread this one, sorry for any typos or double spaces.**

 **So, again review or favorite. It helps me out 3**


	2. Sex on the Counter

**Delivery**

 **A/N: Guess who's back with a second chap?! ME BITCHES.**

 **Okay so I got a lot of requests to make this into a story, so I'm going to.**

 **At first, my inbox was being spammed with reviews, then I happened to check the site, like a day later; there were no reviews. So apparently there's this stupid thing on that guest reviews don't show up on the site 'til** ** _36_** ** _hours_** **later.** ** _36 hours_** **. Let that sink in. I mean it. The sink's been knocking on the door for hours, let him in.**

 **Yes, I just assumed a sink's gender. Go fuck yourself.**

 **By the by, I used the real names of the Wayland family, Eliza, Micheal and their son, Jonathan.**

...

...

...

She got up at 7 AM, even though she'd only had 3 hours of sleep in total. She had stayed up late, talking to Jace until she fell asleep, still on the phone.

She was ashamed, what would he've been thinking? He must've thought her an idiot.

 _Or maybe he thought it was cute, who knows?_

She dismissed the thought quickly.

Her alarm dismissed _all_ thoughts quickly.

She jumped out, weirdly energetic, even though she wasn't a morning person whatsoever.

She knew it was because of Jace, he made her all giddy.

Her phone dinged, announcing a new text.

 **Good morning beautiful ;) –J**

Her cheeks flared, her knees were weak, her heart was racing. All from a simple text.

 **Sorry I fell asleep on you –C**

 **Doesn't matter, it was utterly adorable. Though, it would've been better if you actually fell asleep ON me ;) –J**

She laughed, shaking her head.

 **._. –C**

It took him a little longer to reply. She liked to imagine his laugh, right at that moment. She loved his laugh.

 **See you later, beautiful ;) –J**

She made sure not to seem too clingy, waiting a bit before replying.

 **When? By the way, you seriously need to cut back on the perv faces. I'm feeling threatened XD –C**

While she wanted to not seem clingy, therefore waiting a bit before replying, he apparently didn't give two shits. He replied instantly after every text she sent.

 **You'll see me sooner than you think... –J**

Shortly afterwards...

 **;) –J**

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Then realized that she had been texting for 7 minutes, which would make her 7 minutes late.

She hurried with dressing, throwing the doors open to her walk-in closet, picking out a random Sherlock T-shirt and ripped black jeans, with her fave combat boots.

All that in under a minute. A small victory.

She sprayed deodorant— _all over herself_ , as she liked to do to smell fresh and clean.

Or to just hide the fact that she had forgotten to shower the previous day.

She brushed her hair then sprayed some product in it to keep it smelling good, like strawberries.

She warmed up her breakfast, the leftover pancakes, and drank her pistachio milkshake.

Then, she had ten minutes left before she had to go to school.

School was her one true enemy. The year she started out it became immediate hell, just because everyone seemed to enjoy picking on her. She was now in her last junior year, but she wanted to leave Alicante High _so bad_. The bullies made her everyday life into a complete hell. All she had now to make her happy was Jace. Before him, she was an even bigger mess. And she couldn't even say for sure if she had Jace, he might just up and leave her for another, prettier girl like Kaelie.

Even though Kaelie was probably lesbian.

She kept forgetting that.

She had told Jace all about them, how they were hiding their sexuality, how she felt bad for them yet hated them. How Sebastian always held her back.

Jace sounded pissed, too. Like he actually wanted to kill them.

She felt incredibly, like she was on a cloud. He _cared_ about her. Or, at least she thought he did.

She hoped he did.

She cared about him, too.

They hadn't only talked about her, that would've been real stupid.

They talked about his life, as well.

He had to leave Brocelind, his hometown, because his mother had died and he was sent to a foster family. He now lived with the Waylands. Clary had always thought they were a kind family, she used to babysit their son, Jonathan. Jonathan reminded Clary very much of her big brother, how he used to be when he was younger. Coincidentally, they had the same name. But Jon was off to college now, he left her behind, barely contacted her. It was better that way, he had grown up to be quite a jerk. She hoped little Jonathan wouldn't. But, of course, he had Jace as a big brother now.

He had told her a little bit about how he used to be, how he would fuck every girl he saw, how he got into fights all the time because he was too arrogant and selfish.

He flirted with her subtly, but not so subtly.

He said things like he was still a little selfish, because he wanted Clary all to himself.

She had blushed, remained quiet as she wasn't that good at taking compliments.

After all, she didn't get them that often.

''I am personally going to make sure your ego becomes bigger than your house.''

Again, she had blushed.

''I can sense that you're blushing and I think it's the cutest thing ever.''

Again, she had blushed.

The conversation went on like that, him telling her about him, her telling him about her, them flirting—although it was mainly Jace flirting with her—until she fell asleep while he told a story of how he was attacked by a duck when he was young. That is where his immense fear and hate for ducks originated from.

The clock struck 07.45, a little earlier than the time she usually left.

Normally she would leave fifteen minutes later, because it was a 15 minute bike ride, but since her bike broke she would have to walk, which took fifteen minutes longer.

Life sucked.

As soon as she arrived at school, it was instant chaos.

Everyone was gathered around her locker, laughing and pointing.

She pushed through the circle of people, only to see Kaelie and Seelie writing all sorts of stuff on her locker.

Apparently, others had joined in as well.

It wasn't that she didn't have _anyone_ that stood up for her, because there was always Izzy.

She didn't necessarily stand up for Clary, but she was just majorly against discrimination.

Isabelle pushed through the crowd, taking Kaelie by the arm and slapping her harshly across the face.

Izzy was quite a 'straight to the point' type of girl.

''You just don't know when to stop, do you?''

Everyone fell silent, the crowd slowly thinning as everyone avoided the chance of getting caught by the teachers.

Then, everything went to shit.

Sebastian grabbed Clary, putting his hand over her mouth while Meliorn grabbed Isabelle.

Kaelie marched over to where Izzy was struggling, arrogantly.

She punched the raven haired girl in the face.

Clary screamed against Sebastian's hand, struggling and fighting against his grip as hard as she could.

His arms released around her, something she did not expect.

 _Did I do that_?

Her question was soon answered as she saw a flash of gold.

She turned around to see Jace beating the shit out of Sebastian, he moved to stand in front of Kaelie and Seelie.

''So you're the two lesbians that keep picking on my girl?''

Kaelie's jaw dropped, giving Clary enough time to run up to Meliorn who was still holding Izzy, and punch him in the face.

He dropped Izzy to the floor, so the redhead with a temper like her hair kicked him in his jewels.

''I _knew_ it! You _did_ check me out that one time!'' Izzy laughed at Kaelie.

Meliorn's jaw seemed to drop, as well. ''Y—you two are lesbians?! _What the fuck?!_ '' He sputtered.

Jace punched him to shut him up.

''And you're Izzy's boyfriend? You should know, she's fucked everyone in this school, so I wouldn't be so sure of your relationship.'' Kaelie tried to save herself.

''Actually, now I'm pretty sure _you've_ fucked everyone in the school, seeing you're a lesbian while you dated Sebastian.'' Izzy shot back.

''And Izzy's not my girlfriend. Clary is.''

''I was not aware of that.'' Clary teased, her voice low so that Kaelie wouldn't hear.

Jace looked at her, smirking.

He took a few steps closer until their lips and noses were only an inch apart.

He looked her in the eyes as she licked her lips in anticipation.

He grinned, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, yet wild and passionate kiss.

It cleared things up, she could feel what he felt for her through the kiss, like a secret language, just between them.

Kaelie huffed, before Clary heard her high heels stomp away. She didn't actually see it happening, since she was sort of occupied with Jace's luscious lips.

She went for air for a second before crashing her lips against his again, invading his mouth with her tongue bravely.

She could definitely get used to this.

He could, too.

...

...

...

That day, she told her parents about the bullying. She skipped school, together with Jace, so she could tell them before they left for work. If she arrived home any later, they would be gone and she would have to wait 'til the weekend.

He held her hand throughout it, her father staring angrily and protectively at their intertwined fingers.

After the difficult subject was out of the way, they made small talk. Clary's parents concluded that he was deemed fit to date her.

The really difficult task was when Jonathan came home, a week later.

It was completely unexpected. Their parents were away on a business trip, Jon stormed in while she was making out on the couch with Jace, her hands under his shirt and his hands on her ass.

Not the best position to be in while getting caught by your brother.

Even though Jon grew up to be a bit of a jerk, he was very protective over her.

After at least two weeks, Jonathan finally got to liking Jace and accepted him as her boyfriend.

Two full weeks of glaring at them and very closely observing so that another encounter like the first one wouldn't happen again.

Even though it did, in her room.

And that's life.

Jace lost his job at Taki's because he was responsible of closing up.

But Clary was waiting for him to get off.

And...

They decided to have sex on the counter.

They didn't get caught but the manager sort of watched the security tapes.

Awkward.

But yeah, they were happy.

The perfect high school love.

 **A/N: There you go, a second and final chapter. Sort of short, not very happy with it, could've been much better. But it really wouldn't've been better if I'd written it any later.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my suckish writing**

 **Review :3**

 **Waffles out.**

 **PS: Check out my other fics!**

 **!Also, drop me some ideas for oneshots! I myself like to take inspiration from cute stories on Tumblr/NotAlwaysRight**

 **Really, waffles out.**


End file.
